Everything in Update 2.0
Note: Update 2.0 is a step taken by Netherrealm Studios to prepare for the addition of new characters from Mortal Kombat 11 into the Mortal Kombat Mobile roster. New Game Mode * 'Trial Mode '- this is where players are able to win the new Gold MK11 characters. ** Unlike Challenge Mode, Trial Mode has players wait 24 hours upon completion of a tower for the next one to unlock. ** It is a limited time event, and players have 14 days to complete a Trial. Characters Newly Introduced * Scorpion (MK11) * Jade (MK11) * Raiden (MK11) Upgraded These characters have been converted from Gold Tier to Diamond Tier. They have also been given their own specialty groups in which these characters now have passive abilities that are exclusive to their teams. Also, note that these characters were formerly Challenge characters, with the exceptions of Kitana (Assassin) and Liu Kang (Dark Emperor). * Assassin ** Jade (Assassin) ** Kitana (Assassin) * Circle of Shadows ** Jax Briggs (Revenant) ** Kitana (Dark Empress) ** Kung Lao (Revenant) ** Liu Kang (Dark Emperor) ** Quan Chi (Tournament) ** Sub-Zero (Revenant) * Day of the Dead ** Erron Black (Day of the Dead) ** Jade (Day of the Dead) ** Kitana (Day of the Dead) * Strike Force ** Cassie Cage (Punk) ** Johnny Cage (Undead Hunter) ** Scorpion (Spec Ops) * Kold War ** Scorpion (Kold War) ** Sonya Blade (Kold War) ** Sub-Zero (Kold War) * Nightmare ** Freddy Krueger (Nightmare) ** Jason Voorhees (Relentless) ** Leatherface (Pretty Lady) * Ronin ** Kenshi (Ronin) ** Kitana (Ronin) ** Takeda (Ronin) Kard Packs Repackaged These Kard Packs have been renamed and given a new appearance. * Bronze Pack (formerly Alliance Pack) * Silver Pack (formerly Kard Pack) * Gold Pack (formerly Kombat Pack) Introduced These new Kard Packs correspond to the new Diamond Tier characters. * MK11 Diamond Pack * Assassin Diamond Pack * Circle of Shadows Pack * Kold War Diamond Pack * Revenant Diamond Pack * Ronin Diamond Pack * Strike Force Diamond Pack Changes * The game is no longer playable offline, meaning in order for players to be able to play, they must be connected to the internet at all times. * The game engine has been upgraded from Unreal Engine 3 to Unreal Engine 4, resulting in new and improved graphics. * The game title has been renamed from "Mortal Kombat X" to simply "Mortal Kombat Mobile". * The Character section of the store has changed entirely. Instead of having all unlocked characters available for purchase, the system is now changed to show only 3 characters (Bronze, Silver or Gold) rotating every 12 hours. Players were also able to buy characters as many times as they want, but the new system only has players able to buy character cards only once and wait for the next 3 characters to show up. * New Quests have been introduced, taking place in the Netherrealm (if players have completed the Outworld portion of Quest Mode, a portal will appear in the middle of the Quest map. Tapping on this portal with transport the player to a new map, with new Quests with exciting rewards). * Background music during battles have changed entirely. Category:Updates